KON! :The Comeback
by The Dean
Summary: Azusa Now Has Graduated From Sakuragaoka, Now She Has A Mission To Re-Start Houkago Tea Time. Will She Succeded To Convince The Senpais?.Various Pairings,Possibility contain OC and Manga Spoilers


**K-ON! :The Comeback**

Hello Readers,

This is my 1st Fanfic . I Tried to make a continuation of K-ON inspired by the continuation of the Manga, but different from the manga the setting is changed a year after the senpais graduation and Azusa has graduated from Sakuragoka. This time Azusa tries to re-start _Houkago Tea Time_. Will she succeded conviced her senpais to play music again? And something big will happens to them. Various pairings and a possibility to have OC

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I Don't Own K-ON. K-ON manga belongs to Kakifly Sensei and K-ON anime and music belongs to Kyoto Animation and TBS Station<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (The Reunion)<strong>

"Rrrrr…Rrrr" Azusa's phone vibrate as a text message comes in, instantly she pick it and start reading the message which from Yui Senpai.

"Azunyan, thanks for the invitation, I can come after my part time shift over, see you tomorrow, XOXO-Yui-"

After reading the message she feel relieved, finally she can be together again with her senpai after a year long, So many things that she wants to tell them started from her last year at Sakura High, her accomplishment enter the Japan Woman University same as them, moreover she wants to talk about the light music club in her leadership. So excited about tomorrow she sings and jumps around until her body exhausted and slowly the eyes begin to get heavy then close as she sleeps.

And the big day come . At MAX Burger it's been half an hour since she arrived and no sign of one of her senpais. She's getting worried and start thinking negative, "what if they forgot about it or they have to do something important immediately or something has happened to them" as she start to think about that stuff suddenly a dark shadow appears and start to attack her

"Azunyaaaaaaaaaan….." It was Yui who suddenly hug her and landed a massive pinch to her cheek

"Yui _Senpai_ you Shock Me" She yelled

"I miss you so much because all of my friends are busy and I left giitah with Ui at home and nobody wants to chat with me, so I feel lonely" Said Yui releasing her hug from Azusa's body

"Calm Down senpai,have a seat first you must be tired" Said Azusa

"How are you,Azunyan? are you alright?,how's ton-_chan_?" ask Yui

"I'll tell it later when other senpai came" Azusa Answered

Not long after she said that Mio and Ritsu Came

"Hello all" Mio greeted

"Yo, What's Up " Said Ritsu shaping her fingers into V shape

"Ricchan,Mio –_chan_" Yui greets them

"Welcome _senpai_" Azusa answered Mio's greeting

"Mugi hasn't come yet?" Mio asked

"Nope" said Yui

"Maybe she at her store to bring us a lot of cakes" Jokes Ritsu who get a slap form Mio immediately

"Ouch, that hurts" Said Ritsu

Suddenly the hear a sound from the disctance and sees Mugi run towards them

"Sorry I'm late, my plane delayed for 2 hours" she said while grasping her breath

"It's okay Mugi we also just arrived a moment ago" Mio explains

"Thank's God I thought I'll be late"

Then Mugi sat beside Azusa who can see the sweat runs down from her forhead,.Instantly Azusa took the tissue and give it to Mugi

"Here, _senpai_"

"Thank's Azusa-_chan_"

After some short conversation they begin to orders food and eat at their table, suddenly seconds after they finished eating Yui said with her serious faces

"Azunyan, you haven't answered my questions now everybody has come you have to tell it now,quick"

"Umm where should I start" Azusa tries to think

"Ah yes I've accepted in psyochology department at Japan Woman University this year" she said happily

"Congrat's Azusa" Mio smile at her

"Your parents must be proud" Mugi added

"_Yossha,_ Azusa is officially our _kouhai_ again" cheer Ritsu

"Thank you,_senpai_" Azusa's face blushed as she get flattered by her senpai compliments. But her face change as she look to Yui whose face indicates that she wants to cry

"Are you okay, Yui-_senpai_" She asked

"A…a…zunyan, I can't believe we can be togheter again. I thought I'll be separated with you forever" She said

"Yui, You're exaggerating" Response Mio

"How's the Light Music Club doing?, Azusa" Asked Ritsu

"It's getting bigger now, when the school starts it's just 4 people, but after the new student reception we get another 4 people, so at the cultural festival we managed to send two bands to perform" explains Azusa

"Wow ,I can't believe our club has grow bigger than 5 members,you're a good president Azusa" Said Mio with a big smile on her face

"Ah that's nothing, I'm just doing my job,by the way how about _senpai-_tacchi doing?" Ask Azusa

"Yeah we getting busier especially Mio and Mugi who often travel abroad" Said Ritsu

"Travel abroad?" Azusa amased

"Yes in food and beverages department every summer and winter holiday the students will be sent into another country to learn about local food, for instance I've just arrived form Switzerland" answer Mugi

"Mio is very lucky because on her department, _clothing _department every student will be sent to Milan or Paris" she added

"Wow, that's great" Said Azusa

"Yeah they are lucky menwhile Yui and I stuck in Japan, what a boring life" Ritsu Interrupted the conversation

"It's your fault why your choose that department" Answer Mio and give her a slap again.

"Ouch, that's hurts, hit me one more time and I deserved to get a prize" Said Ritsu

"Calm down you two let's discuss another topic shall we?" Mugi tries to mediate the fight

After that their conversation is getting warmer, sometimes they laughed thinked back all silly things in light music club. Azusa try to laugh and smile responding to her _senpai_ foolish attitude but inside her heart a battle has begun between courage and uneasiness because she wants tell her _senpais_ to re-start again _Houkago Tea Time_ but on the other hand she worried that the _senpais_ will refuse it. Don't know how long that "battle" go on, at some point she said to herself "Come on, Do It Azusa it doesn't matter about the result at least you try". And finally her lips moved

"_Anoo, senpai-tachi"_, instantly the _senpai_ stop talking and call their attention to Azusa

"I..I..I really love playing music with all of you in _Houkago Tea Time_. When you graduated I feel something missing inside of me and now I have a request,Wi..Will you re-start _Houkago Tea Time_ again with me-_desu_?" she bowed when telling her request

After Azusa said that things get intense and there was a silence about 5 minutes

"I think that's a really good idea" Suddenly Mugi Broke the silence

"Azunyan, I can't believe you have such a great idea,request granted" Said Yui

"_Yosha_, it's decided that _Houkago Tea Time_ is back in business and our goal is go pro,OOHH" Said Ritsu with her hand punching in the air but when she look at Mio her hand has go down

"Hei, Mio what's wrong? Aren't you supposedly be happy because we togheher again? Why you look so depressed?" Ritsu asked

"I'm very happy we started to playing music again, but I thinking where to practice, we used to practice in the music room but now we haven't got one, maybe we should rent studio or…"

"Don't worry guys we can practice in my house" Mugi interrupted Mio before she can finish her saying

"Really, Mugi. Yeay we can practice all night long and never worried about food" Yui cheered

"Hmm if we practice in Mugi house we can only do it in weekend and I know that four of us haven't touch the instruments for a year, it'll take long time to match our skills like in high school" Mio sighs

"How about we establish light music club in campus and we'll get a music room and of course I'll be the president again" Ritsu laughed bitterly

"Ritsu _senpai_, read this" Azusa give Ritsu her new student orientation book, then Ritsu read it and hold her breath

"It's impossible, we need minimal 10 person to establish a club, what should we do?"

Again silence appeared as they try to think

'

"Wow, It's there a reunion going on here" Suddenly a voice broke their concentration

"Sokabe _senpai_" the girls said in harmony

"What are you doing here _senpai_?" asked Yui

"Well I'm going to buy a drink at the express counter outside, but when I see you guys I decided to buy it inside and say hi "she answered

"It was Azusa's idea to brought us here to celebrate her acceptance at JWU" Said Mio

"Really, congratulations Azusa. By the way when looking from outside I see all of you involved in some serious conversation, it's not something to be found in a reunion" she said couriously

" Honestly _senpai_, we try to re-start HTT but the problem is we don't hava a place to practice like in high school and we cannot establish a light music club in campus since we haven't got 10 peoples" Ritsu explains

"I see, so that's the problem, maybe I could help you guys sometime ago my friend at student council told me that there is an empty room which used to be a storage room, well is barely can said a storage room because it is bigger than the usual size. I could try to talk to her, but I can't promise you guys" Sokabe tell the girls

"Really, _senpai_, that's a relief" Mugi exhales her breath.

"Yup, I'm glad that you guys decided to music again, your song really inspiring, I'm really happy help you guys" Sokabe smiles

"_ARIGATOU SENPAI_", five of them bowed

"Hey hey, you make me embarrassed" Said Sokabe

"Well I have to go now, my boyfriend waits me at the game centre, it's nice to see you guys I can't wait to see you perform at campus festival, bye-bye" she added

"_Bye-bye, senpai_" five of them escort Sokabe to the entrance door and once again say goodbye to their _senpai_

After Sokabe vanishes within their sight they walks back to their seat and suddenly Yui said

"Campus festival, what's that?"

"Oh my you really don't know anything Yui, it's been a hot gossip since the beginning of the year, they will revived again the campus festival. It's like our high school cultural festival but it's bigger and not only student can participate, everybody can enter any workshops and competitions in it" Ritsu explains as Yui pays attention

"Hooo, nice work Ricchan" Yui salutes

"And this year I heard a rumor they will held a band competition with a mouthwatering prices" Said Mugi

"Really, that's wonderful I think we can join the competition" Said Mio

"Not only we can but we should join and win it, because it will open our way to go pro" cheer Ritsu

"You right Ricchan, we must win the competition" Yui follows her cheering

"Yes, I can't wait to perform again in front of the people" Mugi added

"So Azusa will you join with us" Said Mio reaching her hand towards Azusa

"_Senpai_", and she nodded signs agree

"Well It has decided we will enter the band competition and starting tomorrow we will work hard to make it happen" Said Ritsu

"OOOHHHH" five of them cheered spontaneously

"It's getting darker now maybe I should go home to pick up Elisabeth", Said Mio

"I'm coming with you Mio, I'm going to get my drumming books" Ritsu replied

"Yui, _senpai_, can I go with you? I want to see Ui" Azusa asked Yui

"Okay let's go home together Azunyan, I really miss you and I want to talk about lot of things with you, but first let's pick up Giitah" answered Yui

"Mugi _senpai_, what about you?" Azusa asked

"My driver has parked in the nearest parking building, I'll go home to pick up my keyboard then straight away to dormintory" Mugi answered

"You really don't wanna stay at home,Mugi? tomorrow is sunday" Ritsu Asked

"My parents is in Finlad, so my home will be empty. it's better for me to stay at dormitory, besides that i want to start playimg keyboard again" she answered

"Well then see you tomorrow at Dormitory" Said Mio as she and Ritsu walked togheter the door

"Let's go,_senpai_" said Azusa to Yui

"Ok let's go home" Yui responsed

"_Bye_, see you later" Mugi said

Then Five of them separated to their way home. As Azusa walk with Yui inside her heart she feel relief that her mission accomplished. Now she can play music again with her _senpais_ and _Houkago Tea Time_ is once more back in business.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe is kinda boring because so many dialogues. I'll try to improved in the next chapter. Please Read &amp; Review. The updates maybe took some time as exams fast approaching,but i try to finish it as fast as possible<br>**


End file.
